


You really should thank people when they stop the apocalypse

by Usual_Obsession



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Made Up Demons, Please thank people when they stop the work from ending, The nice and accurate prophecies of Agnes Nutter witch, also let aziraphale complete his prophecy book collection, conspiracy theorists, made up Angels, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usual_Obsession/pseuds/Usual_Obsession
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley get thanks for stopping the apocalypse from places they really didn’t expect.





	You really should thank people when they stop the apocalypse

It had been quite a few weeks, months after the almost apocalypse. The business in heaven and hell had all, by this point, quite simmered down, but conspiracy theorists everywhere were still raving mad about the days and events that weren't, but at the time very much were. One Peter Keen was very set on the idea global warming had unfrozen a kraken like ancient eldritch horror, the government having requisitioned the beast to help spy on secret enemy submarines. This was false of course and completely irrelevant to the following proceedings, of both the story and governments methods to spy on secret enemy submarines. 

Regardless the offices of a higher power, while still very much sour over their cancelled plans for the summer holidays, had by this point very much gotten over the non-mageddon thing and were trying to operate like business as usual. Much like one does in times like these. The only addition being one new agreement, of the few agreements heaven and hell had ever come to. This agreement being that the Angel Principally Aziraphale and Demon, Serpent of Eden, Anthony.J.Crowley were not to be trifled with, and certainly from now on left to their own devices. Under no circumstances were they to be involved with any future apocalypse plans or planning least they ruin the whole thing, yet again! 

Yes the party poopers of the end times were free to go. Unfortunately, as it very well seemed, the going native as they had done had changed something in their very celestial/occult being that they'd transcended all reason and methods of execution. Fascinating, yet far more terrifying and against everything you'd know for the entire exist of existence itself you'd rather not touch it with a barge pole. Or any kind of pole really. In fact poles were really out of the question. This idea, of poles and transcendence, much like the Mr. Keens conspiracy theory, is indeed very much false. In actuality the two being had simply swapped body for a short period, in one of the greatest cases of whose who meets mistaken identity since that one time in Persia with the whole king thing. 

Quite clever really. The body swap that is, the other one way just madness and senseless murder, though arguably hilarious if you were to ask a certain snake their opinion on the matter. 

Anyways the other worldly forces of good and bad had reluctantly put their weapons down for the mean time and were trying their best to pretend the whole thing hadn't happened and 'it was just an apocalypse drill to see if you were all ready'. Not that anyone or being was going to buy it but best to bid along with it all. 

Not everyone is unset will the circumstances however, one angel, we had mention earlier, Aziraphale, is quite happy checking over his books, for the hundredth time after the fire that didn't. Looking for anything amiss and generally enjoying a good spot of reading some of his favourites. Though he is quite shocked out of his achieved sense of contentness, reading through one of his many first editions, when the door, he is quite sure was throughly locked and displayed a closed sign, was pushed open, the sound of it and cautious foot steps reaching the angel through several heavily stacked and incredibly opaque bookshelves. 

He'd not been expecting a visitor, and the only visitor he gets now a days, that's not so much stopped by a locked door than he is a towering great big bugger of an impenetrable flaming wall of well fire, normally entered yelling something beginning with angel more often than not. Not to mention Aziraphale can normally feel Crowley even before he opens the door. 6,000 years of knowing someone does that to you. 

No this wasn't his demon this was someone else. 

"Hello?" The voice doesn't ring any bells for the principality, voices being able to ring bells is entirely false in actuality. Though the voice is also not familiar to Aziraphale in the same capacity as voices are able to make bells ring. That is to say not at all. 

Perhaps he'd not actually locked the shop door and this person was simply lost are the thoughts running through Aziraphale's mind at the moment. 'It surely cannot hurt to go see if they're okay' comes before he gets up to greet them with a reply of "Hello, I am quite afraid we are closed at the moment, is there anything I can help you with?"

He comes to a stop once he makes it to the more open area of the shop, well as open as it can be with stacks upon precariously balances stacks of books that but shear miracle don't just topple over. Just a few paces from the door stands, what he can now feel and recognise as another angel, they're quite short, choosing to present themselves in a female vessel and plain, spotless white clothing. Upon seeing Aziraphale they seem to light up in winder, whereas Aziraphale stiffens up, unsure what to make of the situation. Trying to decide if this is a bad situation, if them upstairs had thought it to have another shot, this time body swap shenanigan free. 

"Are you, are you Aziraphale?" Their voice is free of any malcontent the other can pick up on, they're completely non-threatening and unarmed. 

"I umm well yes I don't see why I wouldn't be um who, who are you?" He's not quite sure what to make if the situation. He's half wishing he had invited his demonic friend over for that spot of tea like he'd considered that morning. Though, knowing the other, it would have just as quickly dissolved into tea and wine, then just wine. It was too early to get drunk. 

"Vesstiel! My name is Vesstiel" they answer quickly moving closer to the other angel while Aziraphale took a slight step back causing them to falter in their advance. "I don't mean any harm" they tacked reassuringly hands up in a surrender moving back a little, still closer than before but further than they just were. 

Aziraphale had not heard of a Vesstiel before. This is not surprising, however as there have, admittedly, been quite a few new employees hired up there in the 6,000 odd years he'd been absent. Though what business they have with him he's not the foggiest thought, well he's got one, a rather big one really. "I'm quite sorry if you're upset with all that cancelling the apoca-"

"No no not at all!" They rush to say quickly seeming rather embarrassed over their out burst. "I mean it is about the apocalypse cancelling but I'm not really upset about it, the opposite of it really"

That threw the angel through a loop. Not angry about the not apocalypse? Seemed highly unlikely, in the short time he'd spent discorporated up in heaven the lot of them seemed to be rather up for the war. They were lining up for it quite literally in fact. And the disbelief must have been quite clear in the principalities face as Vesstiel, after a beat of silence chose to continue. 

"I'm not really a war like angel you see, not that old compared to most other angels either and I think I'd feel quite sad if it all went away like that, had the great plan gone ahead and what not." Another bear if silence before they continued on as it seemed Aziraphale had yet to lose all apprehension of believing them fully just yet. "The ineffable plan sounds much nicer, if all this gets to stick around, I rather enjoy making people happy with my miracles even if they're not awfully impressive yet" and the love that seems to pour off of the angel in front of him at that statement is what causes any traces of doubt to go flying out the metaphorical window. "I suppose I really just came to thank you for saving it all, thank you for stopping the apocalypse"

Aziraphale is taken aback yet again, the shear love and unexpectedness of it all rendering him nearly speechless. Nearly is a key word here for he was still quite able to respond, which he did in fact do. "I'm far from able to take all the credit, one does stop an apocalypse by themselves you see, besides you really should be thanking Crowley or Adam and the Them oh and that lovely witch and her charming boyfriend and-"

"But I came to thank you, I feel as though we could do with more angels like you, Gabriel is awfully stubborn and single minded, he's really lost the love for gods creations" the trail off solemnly in thought. "Oh I brought you a thank you gift!" They pipe up suddenly seeming to effortlessly pull out a large package from their pocket that has no business coming out of a pocket that small just as much as a pocket had not business holding a package that large. "It took quite some sneaking about people's personal heavens and then sneaking it past security to get you this l even managed to get it signed for you." They chattered on passing what was a suspiciously book shaped object wrapped messily in brown paper, thorough layer of tape and that a clear amount of love had gone into. 

"That demon boyfriend of yours who was here the other week when I tried to find you said you might like it for your collection!" They finished with a bright smile gently patting his hands on top of the gift as Aziraphale turned quite red in the face. They then simply waved and left, saying something along the lines of, having to get back before they were noticed missing. Leaving a confounded angel alone in his book store. Not that he didn't like being alone with all his books (or with a certain fallen angel and all his books) but he was awfully confused by the whole interaction that had finished, quite as suddenly unexpected as it had started! 

This left him with the mystery of the age old question. What was in the box? well gif. So the angel made his way back to where he had been sitting earlier to open it; after having made sure the door was in fact shut and he closed sign was on display. 

It was, decidedly most likely a book given the hints and shape of the thing and if it had been a suggestion from Crowley. A wide excited simple split across Aziraphale's face as he carefully pulled away at the mish mash of paper and tape. Or as carefully as one could, there really is no careful way to undo wrapping paper carefully there far too much tape and paper is susceptible to damage.

If Aziraphale has been anything but being made practically of pure energy and love he's quite sure he'd have had a heart attack. Why? Because in his hands he's quite sure is a copy of 'The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch' and he really wants to cry tears of joy at the thought he finally has his own copy, SIGNED COPY FOR SOMEONES SAKE. Oh this whole thing has simply gone far too fast for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most I’ve ever written for a single chapter, I’m pretty sure!  
> And all done in the time I should be asleep like oh shit oh duck the sun is up
> 
> Next time Crowley


End file.
